Midday Moon 2: the search for Jasper
by Sparxxx07
Summary: Jasper has been missing for 2 weeks and Bella and Edward are told to find him. will they find him? or not? A/N Gone and forgotten!
1. OC introduction

**Hey everybody! I wrote this character intro stuff to shorten my story a trying not to make a bazillion words story :P so please pay attention to these details, for they are important**.

**The Agostinelli Coven**

**Samantha:**

5'5 tall

Straight brown hair

Pale skin like all vampires

She has lilac eyes because they hunt animals and humans.

Her natural power is to hypnotize people. The powers effects only last a maximum of 4 hours

The silver necklace with the emerald pendant was given to her by her love

She is with Felix of the Volturri, but is with him on the quiet, because she chooses not to be a part of the Volturri

When she goes in public she wears green contacts, her natural eye color when she was human

Leader of the coven

**Hannah:**

5'7 tall

Straight platinum blonde hair

Has normal vampire genes or whatever you want to call it.

Her natural power is to make people hallucinate that they see their worst fear. Sort of like Jane does.

She is with Elmer

Has lilac eyes

**Elmer:**

5'10 tall

Straight medium length brunette hair

Pale skin and lilac eyes

He can enslave Mexicans to do whatever he pleases without restrictions

He is with Hannah and just wears a platinum band.

He has super strength

His power is being telekinetic

I'll add more stuff as I remember them…when I wrote the original story, the descriptions were like 1 ½ pages long. And it was a pain in the ass to read: P if you have any questions, then either review this chapter or message me!


	2. Preparation

**Preparation**

**A/N: this is in Bella's POV just to let ya know. i wrote the first 2 or 3 chapters during my classes so i'm transferring from paper to word.**

**Discalimer! i dont own anything twilight related. I am simply writing this for entertainment.. :D**

"Ok well it's been a week since we've seen Jasper and it's about time we went looking for him." Esme said. And she was right. It had been a week since we'd seen jasper and I was getting worried. Edward stood beside me sighing. He was aggravated and didn't give a damn about search parties. He knew that Jasper would come back. But he was aggravated that he couldn't hear Jaspers thoughts at all whatsoever. "Edward, Bella, you two can go look for him."Esme commanded. Great. I had no desire at all to go look for him. I agreed with Edward, he can find his way home; he is a vampire after all.

"Why us? It's not our fault that bug eyes doesn't know how to use a map!" Edward complained.

"Edward, Jasper is a part of our family, and as a family, we need to stick together. Emmett stood up and started a slow clap. "Not now Emmett!" Esme snapped. Emmett sat down, disappointed. My eyes flickered over to Rosalie. She had her hand slapped to her forehead in embarrassment. She didn't appreciate Emmett's immaturity. Edward groaned and stood up. I did the same. We walked to the garage in silence. Edward led me to a room I hadn't seen before. It was an auxiliary room that contained camping equipment that I recognized from the newborn battle. He grabbed 2 bags and threw one to me.

"What's in here?"

"Survival stuff."

"Like what?"

"Grenades, poison carrots…"

"Poison carrots? For the unicorns?"

"Yeahh, duh! You should know that unicorns only eat carrots!"

"And where did you learn this, exactly?"\

"The Vampire Survival guide?"

"You have a survival guide?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said…."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did!

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, do you need Carlisle to look at it!"

"NO!"

"Ok just asking!" gah, Edward gets on my nerves when he tries to confuse me.

"Whatever. Do we need to call Jacob and let him know that Renesmee is going to stay there a little longer?"

"Already taken care of. Alice called him this morning. He was ecstatic about it. But Alice is very worried about jasper, so I guess we'd better get on our way." I nodded and turned around and started towards the door at the end of the garage. Edward was right behind me, waiting for me to open the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and sighed. We had a long search ahead of us.

**Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
